


MuSiCaL cRaCk ThEoRy

by alphabetatoes



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: ?????, Anyways, but then again why woudl you be reading, just dont hurt urself or anyone else, just gonna play it safe and tag, live ur best life, spoilers just in case u havent seen a musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetatoes/pseuds/alphabetatoes
Summary: a crack theory connecting heathers, bmc, and deh and claiming to show proof that they're all set in the same universe





	MuSiCaL cRaCk ThEoRy

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a shit post and it kinda just.....  
> you'll see

Heathers, BMC, and DEH all take place at the same high school!!!!!!!1!

for the first bit of evidence for this theory we look to none other than Beautiful

\- “Why do I cry myself to sleep?”: This line pertains to virtually all the characters in BMC and DEH

\- Both the parties in Heathers and BMC have weed and personal destruction, whether it be 3rd degree burns from a fire or death 

next we look to Dead Girl Walking

You might think this song is about the Heathers planning Veronica’s downfall, but it is actually about them planning to remove Veronica’s SQUIP. Veronica has become too powerful, therefore it is Mountain Dew Red time 

after the Halloween party Rich was almost “totally dead” not unlike the high schools other dead gay sons, Kurt and Ram

JASON DEAN TAUGHT MICHAEL MELL HOW TO FREEZE YOUR BRAIN AFTER JEREMY GOT HIS SQUIP

Connor Murphy did not actually die. Evan, Jared, Alana, and Zoe have all been squipped and their SQUIPs have turned on optic nerve blocking for Connor

Veronica and Jared had the same creative writing class which is why they are good and both forging handwriting and mimicing someones typing style

the reason why Heather C is red and Heather D is green is that Heather C was the first to realize that SQUIPs were dangerous but Heather D liked the clout she gained from her SQUIP and wanted everyone else to be squipped

This is also why Michael and Jared wear red, they are good boys trying to stop chaos

Jeremy wears a blue and red striped shirt in the beginning to show his neutrality to the SQUIP but also foreshadows his advocacy against the pill

Evan and Veronica wear blue to symbolise their neutrality towards the SQUIP but also to show that they have their own reasons for wanting to be SQUIPPED

Lifeboat/Michael in the Bathroom

Blue/Do You Wanna Hang

Sincerely, Me/ Me Inside of Me

Halloween/Big Fun

Shine A Light/You Will Be Found

A Guy That I’d Kinda Be Into/If I Could Tell Her all parallel each other, respectively. This can only mean that obviously the musicls all take place in the same canon.


End file.
